slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-31183517-20140430155431/@comment-6024456-20140514142048
91.237.219.211 napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Colourofnight napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Cooko napisał(a): Lol! Co mi Nataniel powiedział jak się kłóciłam z nim i Amber. thumb|LolNiespodziewałam się tego po nim. Wgl jaki Nataniel jest w tym odcinku. Strasznie bezczelny i nie uprzejmy wobec nas jeżeli masz z nim niskie lovo to wgl. Jak spotkałam go przed tym kiedy szliśmy do sali biologicznej po przymiarki do Rozalii, spotkaliśmy Melanię. Melania zapytała się czy może iść z nami, zgodziłam się, a Nataniel jej podziękował. Su zapytała się dlaczego jej dziękuje, na co Nataniel, że nie miał ochoty spędzać ten czas sam na sam z nami... Jaki on chamski, nie spodziewałam się tego po nim. Widzę coraz większy związek z Amber. Pewno od mamusi i ojczulka też się nie różni. Myślałam, że jest miły, a jest ostatnim skurczybykiem! A numer jaki wywinął Kastielowi, że namawiał dyrkę na to aby rodzice Kastiela przyjechali jest ostatnim świństwem, nawet wobec komuś kogo się szczerze nienawidzi. Zaczynam go szczerze nienawidzić, w tym odc irytuje mnie niesamowicie. Wiedziałam, że Nataniel jest złosliwy, ale żeby aż tak? Tak naprawdę teraz widzimy co w nim złego siedziało, od najmłodszego był demonem (historia z dzieciństwa) i nadal nim jest, tylko że nosi maskę. A to jest najgorsze co może być w ludziach! sorry, że tak się rozpisałam, ale naprawdę jestem w szoku. I jeszcze się dziwię tobie, skoro masz z nim tak wysokie lovo bo ja mam chyba z nim na minusie, a nie miałam takiej odpowiedzi co ty. musiałś wybrać zły dialog. mimo wszystko... jest najgorszy! Nie wierze to co piszę ale, wolę Debrę od niego : O na koncie gdzie mam z nim 100 to jest taki mega miły i wgl. od razu widać, że się buja w Su (dziwne, że ona tego nie widzi no ale to w końcu SU) a na koncie gdzie właśnie mam z nim niskie to jest mega chamski. Nawet Su, gdy się go broni w kłótni, mówi że to było straszne co zrobił i niespodziewałaby się tego po nim (coś w tym sensie ale nie pamiętam dokładnych słów) i że widzi w nim coraz więcej związku z Amber. (to było na koncie z wyoskim lovo) więc coś w tym jest. swoją drogą wtedy Melania tak głupio się cieszy jak Nataniel nie chce być z Su, frajerka i tak z nim przecież nie będzie Hahaha xD " frajerka i tak z nim przecież nie będzie" skisłam xDD No własnie. Mnie tam Melania denerwuje od pierwszych odcinków kiedy się pojawiła. Nie lubię jej, jest natrętna i zawsze patrzy na SU z góry własnie przez to że spędza czas z Natanielem. Myślę, że są sobie warci, więc szczę na to, czy będzie z nim czy nie. 37.190.204.22 napisał(a): Voulor napisał(a): Cooko napisał(a): Lol! Co mi Nataniel powiedział jak się kłóciłam z nim i Amber. thumb|LolNiespodziewałam się tego po nim. Wgl jaki Nataniel jest w tym odcinku. Strasznie bezczelny i nie uprzejmy wobec nas jeżeli masz z nim niskie lovo to wgl. Jak spotkałam go przed tym kiedy szliśmy do sali biologicznej po przymiarki do Rozalii, spotkaliśmy Melanię. Melania zapytała się czy może iść z nami, zgodziłam się, a Nataniel jej podziękował. Su zapytała się dlaczego jej dziękuje, na co Nataniel, że nie miał ochoty spędzać ten czas sam na sam z nami... Jaki on chamski, nie spodziewałam się tego po nim. Widzę coraz większy związek z Amber. Pewno od mamusi i ojczulka też się nie różni. Myślałam, że jest miły, a jest ostatnim skurczybykiem! A numer jaki wywinął Kastielowi, że namawiał dyrkę na to aby rodzice Kastiela przyjechali jest ostatnim świństwem, nawet wobec komuś kogo się szczerze nienawidzi. Zaczynam go szczerze nienawidzić, w tym odc irytuje mnie niesamowicie. Wiedziałam, że Nataniel jest złosliwy, ale żeby aż tak? Tak naprawdę teraz widzimy co w nim złego siedziało, od najmłodszego był demonem (historia z dzieciństwa) i nadal nim jest, tylko że nosi maskę. A to jest najgorsze co może być w ludziach! sorry, że tak się rozpisałam, ale naprawdę jestem w szoku. I jeszcze się dziwię tobie, skoro masz z nim tak wysokie lovo bo ja mam chyba z nim na minusie, a nie miałam takiej odpowiedzi co ty. musiałś wybrać zły dialog. mimo wszystko... jest najgorszy! Nie wierze to co piszę ale, wolę Debrę od niego : O Oj tak... Okropny jest. Też zaczyna mnie powoli denerwować, ale to nawet dobrze. Przynajmniej wzbudza jakieś emocje, a nie totalne znudzenie. No, przyjamniej to, że nie jest już taki bez wyrazu. Ale nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że zacznę go nie lubić, mimo wszystko miałam do niego jakiś szacunek a teraz? Na miejscu Su byłabym tak samo uszczypliwa jak on sam jest dla niej. O ja przepraszam bardzo. Taka odpowiedź jest przy na prawdę niskim lovo (nie mam za dużego, a mimo to był bardzo miły), a niskie lovo samo się nie zrobiło. Ciekawa jestem ile razy Wy byłyście dla niego nieuprzejme, a on zamiast odpyskować tylko fejspalma strzelał. Po Waszych wypowiedziach wnioskuję, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby on Was po nóżkach całował, a każde złe słowo zapominał. Przedtem niezbyt go lubiłam, bo był 'łatwy". No widać wreszcie się zmeieniło i jest w nim trochę realistyczności. Apeluję o trochę zdrowego rozsądku. Rozumiem, że to szok, że ktokolwiek odważył się takim tonem do Su (Kasowi to my wybaczamy *w*), ale możemy spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony. Jego wspaniali rodzice przyjeżdżają do szkoły, ma się całować z siostrą lub osobą (tutaj z niskim lovo), którą niezbyt lubi, a tu te dwie jak 5-latki się kłócą. Przeprszam, że tak dużo napisałam, ale aż mi się źle zrobiło jak Wy na nim suchej nitki nie zostawiłyście. Mam nadzieję, że nikogo nie uraziłam swoją opinią. O nie, a jednak uraziłaś, bo nie zgodzę się z tobą, że nawet suchej nitki na nim nie zostawiliśmy. Gdzieś wspomniałam, że mam inne konto z Natanielem na + 100, więc nie byłam dla niego nie uprzejma, poza tym w ten sposób kontroluje tez lovo z innymi, więc jeśli z Natanielem jest za dużo, a chciałoby się mieć ilu z Lysiem to niestety ale trzeba mu odpowiedzieć nie ładnie. No co zrobić? Nie oczekuję, żeby całował mnie po nóżkach, Su i tak jest głupitka, więc nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy :/ Fakt był na samym początku łatwy, fajnie też że Nataniel zaczyna miec jakiś wyraz. (wspomniałam o tym wczesniej :/) I rozumiem tez to, że Nataniel jest rozdrazniony faktem, że jego rodzice przyjdą do szkoły, ale... Nie wiem czy własnie to rozumiesz, ale już o tym wspomniałam.... W porównaniu Nataniel z poprzednich odcinków do 21 odcinka jest naprawdę chamski! Bo po takim człowieku, nie spodziewałbyś się takiego zachowania skoro przez cały ten czas był uprzejmy, nawet jeśli zwrócił nam tam jakąś uwagę na mój błąd czy na to, że jestem nie miła czy coś to też nie uważałam go za chamskiego. Zmieniło sie to wtedy kiedy zmanipulował dyrektorką o przyjście rodziców Kastiela do szkoły, bo jak to sam ujął "skoro moi przychodzą to jego tez powinni". To trochę łączy się z takim powiedzeniem "Jeżeli ja nie mogę mięc tego czego chcę, to ty tym bardziej." Było to bardzo chamskie zagranie z jego strony, nawet jeśli to Kas który ciągle mu dokuczał, dogryzał. Sama Su zwróciła mu uwagę, że zaczyna być coraz bardziej podobny do Amber, więc skoro było to nawet w grze to coś w tym chyba jest, prawda? A jaka jest Amber? Wszyscy znamy tą odpowiedź. "ma się całować z siostrą lub osobą (tutaj z niskim lovo), którą niezbyt lubi, a tu te dwie jak 5-latki się kłócą." Nie wiem, ty chyba mówisz o "Śpiącej Królewnie". Ja miałam Alicję, więc tego nie miałam, po za tym jeżeli grałąś to na pewno wiesz, że pocałunek ze sztuki został usunięty, więc nie widze problemu. Zrobił się nie miły i wyzywa się na Su. Taka jest prawda. Kas zresztą też tak robi, ale różnica między Kasem a Natanielem jest taka, że Kas był taki od początku, co daje do zrozumienia, że Nataniel tak naprawdę ma inne oblicze które nie znamy i pod maską usmiechu i uprzejmości przez resztę odcinka ukrywał to, a spowodowane to było strachem przed ojcem. A kto wie co on sobie tak naprawdę myśli? Po za tym w młodości jak sam nam opowiadał był łobuzem i dokuczał swojej siostrze. To nie minęło od tak sobie, bo tata nałożył na niego surową dyscyplinę. To nadal siedzi w nim i w końcu możemy oczekiwać od niego wybuchu, bo ile można to w sobie trzymać. Ja tak uważam i mam do Nataniela pewną urazę przez to, mimo tego nie rezygnuje z niego, bo przez to, jest naprawdę ciekawą postacią. Może nawet bardziej niż Kastiel. Ja też zaapeluję o rozsądek i pomyśl o tym, że osoby które do tej pory znały Nataniela jako miłego gospodarza i nagle zmienia się w kogos kto przypomina Amber, były po prostu w szoku, włącznie ze mną. Nikt się po nim tego nie spodziewał i podejrzewam, że ty też. Nie można usprawiedliwiać to, że ktos obwinia Su lub kogos innego o coś czego nie popełnił i przez to jest w stosunku do nas nie uprzejmy. Ja Kastiela nie usprawiedliwiam, absolutnie, ale nie o nim gadka tylko o Natanielu i jego zmianie, bo nawet ty przyznasz, że w tym odcinku jest inny.